A drunken team
by Ezra Von Elric
Summary: I suck at summaries...here's a hint, Rick and Garland makes a bet-the loser sings 'Sexy Back' in front of the Japanese BBA HQ. (Warn for lime and yaoi) I don't know how to rate this


**A DRUNKEN TEAM**

_(Summary:- "The Blitzkrieg Boys can hold their liquor without going crazy all right."Rick can't help but smirk at Garland's disbelieving face at the sight of the drunken Russians in the bar.)_

Garland sat on one of the bar stool and stared at his cocktail, he seriously had no idea what he was doing here for over 2 hours-Oh! He knows, one day-a year after the entire BEGA thing-Tyson appeared out of nowhere and dragged him to this bar where he meet the old teams-minus the females. And now currently he was debating whether to go straight back home or watch Brooklyn makes a fool of himself. "Garland isn't it?"The gray haired male looked up to meet the white haired American as he sat next to him "Rick Anderson."Garland nodded in reply and watched as he ordered a Blue Mountain.

"Careful are we?"Garland can't stop the smile that appeared on his face as he bought up his glass "Can't help it if you have work tomorrow."Rick looks over to him "What about you? Fruit cocktail?" "I can't hold my liquor as good as the Russians."Garland replied-it may have been a year but he was still a bit guilty for what he did to Tala and can't help but wonder what would happen to him if Tala wasn't suffering from the Bio-volt drugs. "They are a bunch of normal teenagers."Rick drank a few amount of his drink "Just because they're Russians you have a different outlook at them." "They can hold their liquor without going crazy."The long haired one said "They were-after all-trained to control themselves according to the rest of you."

"Wanna bet?"Rick asked with a grin on his face "The loser one sings 'Sexy Back'."Garland ponders on it for a few moments then shook his hand 'You're sent on revenge because I stole your girlfriend, not gonna happen Anderson.' "You're on Rick Anderson." Right on time the door opened and the Russian team walked in with all their icy glory.

"Yo! Tala!"Rick waved at them "Over here."Tala seemed to debate over it but walked up to them and the team occupied the spare seats. The bar was clam and nice, the song was soft rock, the lights were dim and the liquors were said to be the best. They didn't border to greet anyone until "Tala!"Lo and behold the most annoying blader of all times appeared form behind the counter-when was he there? "What took you so long?"

Tala silently groaned at them "Why did you call us here? And aren't you underage?" "Aw come on!"Tyson threw his hands up and sat on one of the stool opposite to them "The girls always have a get together! Why can't we even meet up? It's been a year you know?" "You're jealous of the girls?"Rick's comment caused Garland to snicker "You're such a woman Tyson." "I-I'm not!"The raven haired defended himself only to have Rick laughing at him.

"You didn't order?"Now Tyson turned to them "No-" "Come on even Kai got vodka!"At that name Tala turned to the long couch and there-with scarf and all-was his crush looking as bored as ever sitting next to Ray who was staring at the ceiling and a green haired boy giving Ray's hair a rainbow high-light added with glitters. Blue eyes lingered on Kai longer, Tala took in each and every poster of his the scarf over him, the way he breathe, the way he looked at the glass in hand, or how his two toned hair gave him more of an exotic look- "Tala?"The boy came back to his senses and looked at Tyson "He's drinking Whisky Tyson not Vodka." But sure as hell knows that the other Russian were snickering at them-it was no secret that Tala only has eyes for the younger Japanese boy.

"Here you should try some!"Tyson pushed over a few glass filled with brown liquid "No-" "Scared are we?"Blue eyes glared at the smirking Siebel "Speaking of you? Garland."Rick was clutching his Blue Mountain trying in vain to keep his shoulder still "Shut up Anderson."The dark skinned boy glared at Rick but seeing that he was not stopping Garland landed a powerful kick at Rick's chair bringing him to the ground but Rick continued to laugh.

"Well let's see you go first!"Garland still had his pride "The pleasure is mine my lady."Tala mocked a bow which caused a wave of chuckle among the Blitzkrieg Boys as Garland's face turned redder. Everyone watched as Tala bought up the drink. Bryan clutched on the glass-when Tala tried it for the first time the red head ran out of their room in the abbey and destroyed their wing. Spencer was getting ready to run away-when Tala accidently took a sip he was getting touchy and hung one Spencer's arm acting like an innocent 5 years old. Ian held his breath-the last time Tala tried liquor he was swearing to none and everyone present in the bar. Magenta eyes looked around-Brooklyn was pressed up against the wall and rolling on it with a grin on his face-poor guy gonna have a face ace in the morning, Mystel and Raul were sitting on the floor-touching each other's face with goofy grins on their lips-no doubt they're getting laid. Kai and Ray were making silent comments on the long couch as a green haired took to playing with Ray's hair-Ian blinked a few times at the green haired. A closer inspection and Ian went drooling.

His hair was messy and tangled up but that only made him more beautiful in Ian's eyes, his eyes were half closed and dreamy-just the kind you have before you get laid, the way his slim hands moved, the distant smile on his face and especially his thin buttoned collar shirt. The first four were unbuttoned revealing a-surprising-toned chest. Ian's continued drooling and watching as his chest rose and fall 'I really need to get screwed.'

"It's good."Tala said after a sip receiving a sigh form his team mates. Rick has long since sat back up and was watching them "Get ready Rick."Garland smirked at the man "Everyone loves 'Sexy Back'."

"Really?"Ian snapped out of lustful day dream and look at his team mates as they all took a sip "Not bad."Bryan looked at the glass and continued sipping along with Spencer "Ok."Ian tasted it them again and again and again. It was all still until Ian let out a laugh, than Bryan, than Tala and Spencer. The other two looked at each and Tyson "Dude, are you all right?" "BWAHAHAHAHA!"Bryan laughed out hard followed by the rest until tears were streaming down their eyes and they can no longer produce any sound.

Tyson, Garland and Rick looked at each other awkwardly, Bryan was slamming his head on the counter, Ian was sprawled out on the floor, Tala was beating the shit out of the counter and Spencer was clapping his hands looking every inch like a retarded seal. "Bartender!"Bryan yelled on top of his lungs "We need spirits enough to fill a schooner's hull!" Garland spit off his drink and Rick fall off his seat laughing again.

How the people behind them never looked up was way beyond their knowledge. The laughter only increased as all of them ran deeper in the bar. "What happened?"Tyson asked

Kai only agreed to come to the bar since Tyson said that the Blitzkrieg Boys would also be there. 'Tala.' Purple eyes soften at the name-yes you head it folks! Kai Hiwatari has a monster crush on Tala Ivanov! Nothing surprising there, ever since the abbey days he had always loved Tala. Kai let out another sigh and look over at Ray; he was sprawled out on the other end staring at the ceiling-after comforting his village elders about his sexuality the elders threw Ray out without another second thought along with Kevin.

"Kai~"The boy almost spit out the vodka in his mouth "T-Ta-Tala!"Kai spun around and sure as hell was the red head grinning at him "What?"Tala mocked a hurt sound "Don't want to see me?" "Tala!"Kai panicked when the said boy sat next to him and warped an arm around him.

"Hm."Tala continued to grin watching the phoenix struggle under his graze-he was SO cute! "Wha-what are you d-" Out of nowhere the music blasted with 'Starstrukk' by 3OH!3 and Katy Perry. All of a sudden Mystel and Raul jumped on the stage and picked up the microphones and sang in it. Tala can't help but smirk at the lyrics "It reminds me of you Kai."He went in closer and whispered it in his ears. "Ta-tala!"Kai was now beet red and Tala's breath on his neck worsen it.

"Tight jeans-double D's, making me go~"Tala sang a bit then did the whistle "I-I don't have double D's, I'm a guy!"The flustered boy tried to push him away but Tala lost his balance and fall on top of a tomato faced Kai "This is what I'm talking about."

While Tala was comforting Kai, the snake blader went and dropped next to a startled Kevin. "Ah!"His eyes went wide and turned around to meet a pair of sparkling magenta eyes "Hey, didn't catch your name..." "Uh..."Kevin went red when he realised the boy was checking him out "K-Ke-Kevin." "Can I just call you 'mine'?"Ian leaned closer until he had his arms warped around his 'prey' "Cause that just so suites you." "Hm!" The green haired turned redder and whimpered a bit "SShhhhs."Ian hissed in his ear "I'll take _ggooddd _care of you." Kevin didn't know what but he smiled at Ian and rested in his arms. All the punishments the village made him and Ray go through now felt like a bad dream now that he was in Ian's arms.

Ian smiled at the small boy in his arms and stroked his hair "Everything will be alright Kevin." "DEATH TO THE COCKROACH-" THUD! In the background Spencer had a fly swatter and ran straight into a wall and passed out on the floor.

"They suddenly looked so _gay_."Rick and Garland glared at Tyson and within moments a raven haired was thrown out through the window. "Wanna go out for fresh air?" "Sure why not?" On the background Brooklyn rolled against the wall pass them.

When the song stopped Ray look at the stage and caught sight of Mystle and Raul making their way up the stairs. He let out a sigh-life was not fair, he didn't ask to be gay but here he was, kicked out of the village with no one but Kevin. Ray turned to look at the other neko-jin and his golden eyes widen in surprise. Kevin was in the arms of a purple haired boy, one of the Blitzkrieg Boys. He look contended and was sleeping peacefully like he had found that one place where he can finally live in peace. He turned back in front to see Kai heavily sucking on Tala like the end of the world. The sight only sadden him more 'I'm the only one then.' Once again a song was played 'Promiscus' by Nelly Furtado and some rapper he had no idea of.

Ray was glade Kai had rented out the bar and turned to the stage and almost had his eyes jumping out of their sockets. _Bryan_ had taken the stage, with the _stripper pole_, _dancing_ around it and _stripping_. Ray sat there gaping like a fish out of water-damn! He knew the lilac haired Russian was attractive but this-this...Ray felt his throat went dry as Bryan winked at him and strip off his shirt in a very tempting way. Hurriedly Ray shut his mouth and swallowed thickly and watched as every skin of Bryan's torso was exposed and the way he moved only got Ray swallowing more. 'Damn!'Ray quickly turned away the region below his waist was becoming a trouble to contain 'He actually turned me on.'

When Ray look in front he almost jumped out of his seat, his face was only inches away from Bryan's who had a grin and looking at him through half-lid lustful eyes. "I can help you."Bryan whispered crawling closer from the stage until Ray could feel his breath on the side of his head "Release the urge." Ray immediately turned scarlet and looks in front-bad choice. He saw Bryan's hand slip to the strap of his pants pulling it down revealing moon-light boxers 'Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!'Ray panicked but Bryan captured his lips and forced his tongue in. "Hmp!"Golden eyes widen in surprise but Ray was more surprised when Bryan sat on him and travelled his hand up under Ray's shirt.

To say he was embarrassed was one thing, Ray actually enjoyed it until he realised where they were "N-not here."He quickly pulled out of the kiss "So-somewhere else." "Oh..."Bryan cooed "The tiger's shy." "It-it's public an-and w-we ca-an't do-do i-i-it-t here."Bryan only grinned more and traced a finger up Ray's now-exposed chest; receiving a shudder Bryan kissed his chest "Ba-Bryan."That came out as a morn "No-not here." The Falcon knew he was fighting the sudden heated lust "You're one bashful tiger."But went on kissing him.

Spencer got his consciousness back and looked around the only living human within range was the bartender. 'Where are they?'Spencer saw the long couch and only got one thing in mind 'Bastards.'

Tala had gone back to lick on Kai's torso when a loud voice yelled "SPRING CLEANING!"And suddenly the couch was over turned and all of them fall off it. Ray was having one of his fantasies in real life when the couch was over turned; the same could be said for the youngest couple, they were just millimetres away from their first kiss. All of them got up and sent their glares at the blond "ITS SPRING CLEANING!"Spencer was still a bit fuzzy so he failed to see the murderous look in their eyes "LET'S ALL GET ON!" **"SPENCER!"**In minutes the couch was re-turned, things were thrown around, the stage was destroyed to bits, the pole came down along with it, the plastered wall now had a big stain, and the bartender ran away for life.

Spencer now was out cold on the floor-yet again. 6 figures loomed over him "I know what to do."The evil glint in Kai's face was shared by everyone. After a full hour the 6 of them stood up "I'm tired."Kevin suddenly passed out taking Ian with him and they lay unconscious on the floor. "Bry-" SHATTER! Tala hit Ray with a bottle and the raven haired was out cold on the floor. SHATTER! Kai and Bryan looked at each other than at the broken bottle in Bryan's hand and Tala sleeping on the floor. SHATTER! Another bottle was broken and Kai watched Bryan go down. SHATTER! Kevin had woken up in a daze and unconsciously hit Kai.

The green haired looks at the rest on the floor then adjust himself next to Ian and they all lay on the floor.

Garland and Rick were coming back when they saw the bartender running away like a mad woman with eyes wide as saucer and drool down his mouth. Once they reached the bar they opened the door "TheBlitzkrieg Boys can hold their liquor without going crazy all right."Rick can't help but smirk at Garland's disbelieving face at the sight of the drunken Russians in the bar. Spencer was plastered to the wall with pink tape and he had wings on the wall making him look like a fairy, the rest were passed out on the floor. Furniture over turned, tube broken, doors and windows shattered, glass pieces everywhere, ceiling fan on the floor, wall paintings were turned into wall art-Garland stopped himself from thinking too hard "I'm bringing sexy back."Rick sang it out and smirked at Garland as he turned pale. "In front of the Japanese BBA HQ."With that the American walked away.

'I have to-have to- have to.' Garland stared shocked suddenly wishing he could turn back time. On the back ground Brooklyn rolled against the wall with the goofy smile and ran into the only standing board and fall to the ground. Along with the board came a few tangled wires and soon the blub-the only thing illuminating the room-exploded leaving Garland staring at the dark room **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**


End file.
